Rescue
by magicalme32
Summary: Draco Malfoy is at his uncle’s beach house. During the visit he is faced with a lifedeath choice. What will he choose? Who is Draco Malfoy? A one-chapter story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Malfoy's. I only own the characters that you do not recognize. Enjoy the story. By the way, I couldn't concentrate while writing the story, thanks to my little brother's imagination.

**_ Rescue  
_**  
Draco Malfoy was relaxing at his uncle's beach house on the coast of France. Uncle Lois Malfoy was 'graciously' allowing him to stay. After the commotion of fifth year, Draco believed that he needed time to relax and allow the facts to sink in.

He dressed into his swimming trunks, took his towel, and called his new house elf. Needless to say, this one was even more pathetic than the last, Draco thought.

'Narla!' he shouted. A ragged, female house elf came scurrying out of the kitchen.

'Yes's, Sirs,' squeaked the pitiful creature.

'Fetch my fishing rod,' Draco ordered, looking out onto the beach. The sun was starting to set, signaling the perfect time for feeding for fish. 'And whatever else you'll need, I'm heading off to the beach.'

As the house-elf scurried away, Draco walked off onto the beach. It was supposedly a public beach, but no people, muggles or wizards, ever came. Uncle made sure of that, Draco thought. Today, however, there was a small family on the beach. Opening his huge umbrella, Draco lay his towel onto the ground.

Since the stupid elf --in his opinion-- hadn't brought his chair, he just laid down on his towel on the beach. For some reason, he felt like watching this family who hadn't heard the town's warning about his uncle's beach.

It seemed that the family was a newly wed. The wife, who was chatting away quickly in French, told her mother to take care of her 8 month old son. As the grandmother took a hold of her grandchild, the husband announced that he was going to go and take a dip into the 'grand' ocean.

'Grand' yourself, thought Draco harshly. It was a wonder why that attractive bride married him. Draco leaned back onto his elbows and continued to watch.

The bride's little sister seemed present as well. She looked only twelve and was enjoying herself in the water.

Finally, Narla showed up carrying loads. Draco didn't worry about the muggles seeing a house elf - his uncle had charmed her to look like a little girl. Draco vaguely wondered what she might be carrying. 'What is all that stuff anyway?' Draco asked, his gaze wandering back to the family.

'Oh, just the's average, sirs,' Narla replied, pointing at the various bags around her. Draco gazed off as Narla kept on explaining. He looked out and saw that the husband had gotten quite far out now, beyond reach of hearing. He was brought back to attention when he heard his house elf laugh.

'Are you laughing at me, house elf!' he asked ruthlessly, giving her his cold gaze.

'N-n-n-noo, sirs. I was justs telling you about the-the things's and how you should knows,' she whimpered.

'I know what I should know,' said Draco insensitively. He looked back out and said, 'I'm not going to wet my hair today, I don't want the salt damaging it.'

Draco pulled off his shirt and took a dip in the water. A breath he didn't know he'd held, let itself out. Why am I always on my guard? He thought, I'm here to relax.

He got out and grabbed his fishing rod, meanwhile tying his towel around his waist. Still dripping, Draco expertly hooked some bait onto his rod and threw it into the depths. Staying very still, he watched to see if the float would bob under the water.

After catching a few fish, Draco threw the bait back in. He was proud that he didn't use magic to catch his fish; it was all his efforts and skills. As he waited, the wife's younger sister came wandering into the deep end. Suddenly, she plunged deep into the water. He heard her scream and frantically try to paddle with her hands. Then Draco understood... she couldn't swim. Her older sister, the bride, stood up - still holding her child and flew into the water to save her sister.

A Gryffindork if I ever saw one, Draco thought as her sister pulled her into shallower shores, now soaked herself, but holding her baby above her head.

Then, more suddenly than before, they both fell into another deep end. Their screams were buried under the salty water. The grandmother stood and pointed, shrieking in French, for someone... anyone to help her daughters and grandson.

Narla stood - petrified to the spot, her large eyes staring at the scene before her. All one could see now was the hands of the bride above the surface of the water, holding up her only son.

'Sirs! Sirs! Please... save thems!' shrieked the elf, as if she herself was in mortal peril.

Draco looked from the wife's hands to the grandmother's cry. Without realizing it, he had pulled off his towel, threw down his fishing rod, and dived into the depths.

The sound of screams and shouts no longer existed in this world. A world of clear water and light, piercing a rolling sky of waves. Two figures materialized, and it seemed that in the absence of time, it was a simple and obvious task to put an arm around both. Draco did so, and pushed off the sandy ground and swam up towards the shore.

Draco broke for air just in time, and life and time came rolling back into place. The grandmother came running for her daughters. Narla herself came to hold the child.

Through the commotion and French babbling, no one seemed to realize that Draco was left alone on the shore, wet and panting. He looked around and thought, Shouldn't they be thanking me? Look at them, not even looking my way!

Then the full situation hit him. He had just touched muggles! He had just saved muggles! He might as well be in Gryffindor with the muggle lovers! Recoiling at the thought, Draco got up to regain his composure. He tied his towel back around his waist, and told Narla to pack up for the day.

The husband had just got back, Draco noticed. He was asking if anything interesting happened while he was gone. Inwardly, Draco snickered. It looked as if the bride's mother was going to slap him.

Just as he was leaving, the grandmother and wife came up to him. The grandmother explained her thanks using large words about what a great man he was, and his sister.

At first Draco wondered what sister she was talking about, then he looked at Narla.

'NO!' he nearly shouted, 'not sister, maid.'

They thanked him one last time, then returned to their umbrella.

Draco and Narla walked back across the shores towards his uncle's mansion. Just half way through, something hit him. 'I didn't want to wet my hair today!' Draco exclaimed, running his hand through his wet hair.

Narla laughed, a long joyous laugh, and Draco didn't stop her.

Because, she wasn't laughing at him.

When you least expect it, you'll find out who you really are.

BaSeD oN a TrUe StOrY


End file.
